In the related art, a configuration in which a wheel speed sensor is provided between a wheel and a front fork in order to measure a wheel speed of a motorcycle is known (for example, see JP-A-8-133154). The wheel speed sensor includes a sensor ring rotating integrally with the wheel, and a sensor body opposing a portion-to-be-detected of the sensor ring.